In The End, Someone Always Ends Up Heartbroken
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: What if Mason didn't die at the end of Frostbite. What would happen to Dimitri and Rose? Who would she chose? Mason, Adrian or the new guy? What will happen? Read to find out! R&D R&M R&A R&OC. I don't own any characters except for Alex Sanders.
1. Love hurts

**This story is set right after the Spokane attack. This time Mason survives. What will happen to Rose and Dimitri? There are many different points of view in the following chapters to come. My first fan fiction, hope you like it! =)**

DPOV:

When I entered I was heartbroken when I saw Ashford and Rose, my Roza hugging him and clinging onto him like he was her only chance of surviving. That sight just broke my heart in two and I suddenly realized that I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer; I just had to tell her how I really feel.

She was just sobbing so hard and it was breaking my heart, then I averted my gaze and took in the house and the two Strigoi laying there. Dead. Then all of a sudden a voice just yelled "Belovic take Rose to the hotel, and Alto take Mason." It was Janine.

I went quickly and swept Rose to her feet, trying to get close to her. However, her response shocked me. Instead of being close to me, she pushed me away. "NO! I want to be with Mason, I need him by my side. Please, if you want to take me… Take him with me"

"Rose, Roza Guardian Alto will take care of him and everything will be fine." My voice shook as I tried hard not to let the tears fall.

I can't believe what I just heard. She said she wanted me and loved me, but I had to push her away and tell her off about us both being Lissa's guardians and that she should be focused on guys her age. She never really listened to me, but she just had to listen to that, out of everything I wanted her to do, she chooses that to listen to and comply to.

"He'll take care of Mason, Rose please." I noticed that I was actually prying her off him. Recognition filled her face as she let the information sink in. "Okay then, I love you Mase." That was all she had to say before I grabbed her pulled her near the bushes before I started kissing her.

Those words sent daggers everywhere in my body and I just had to make Rose remember me, how much she loved me, and how much she wanted me and not that Ashford kid. Her response was just pushing me away and walking towards the car.

I felt the tears threatening to fall over. But I just couldn't let them. So I just put on my best guardian mask and walked over to the car. It was decided in my head. I would confront Rose when we got to the hotel which was about 45 minutes away.

**Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more I write so click on the green button! I know you want to! Thanks for reading! Oh, since I'm new to this, can anybody please tell me how to upload a new chpt. Thanks once again!  
**

**~Michelle.**


	2. Flashback

RPOV:

Everything was a blur. I couldn't feel anything, the scene in the house just kept re-playing on and on in my head. I couldn't believe what had happened in the house. It was just incredible…

_*Flashback*_ **(A/N: I'm not using the stuff from the book because I lent my copy to sme.)**

_The world was spinning. I was so incredibly dizzy from actually killing for the first time. It wasn't as I thought it would be… Blood was staining my clothes and the sword that I held firmly was slowly slipping out of my grasp._

_Everything was just so out of focus… Tears were staining my face but I didn't care. Not anymore, Mason was dead! Then just by a miracle… Or maybe because I'm shadow kissed, I brought him back to life._

_I know, it seems weird and all but you really had to be there actually believe and feel it. I felt so alive and free, when my "magic" was working. I wonder if that was how Lissa felt._

_This is how it happened, I was upset, crying and I just laid my head (actually make that almost my whole body) onto Mason's body and then he and I were both glowing._

_Then everything grew dark and I woke up hours later to Mason stroking my hair, which is actually hard to believe after seeing your best friends neck snapped in two._

_I didn't care what happened though, I'm just so glad that I saved Mason, and that he was with me._

*_Flashback ends*_

When my flashback was done we were at the hotel. Just when I think that my day couldn't get anymore tiring or worse, I find out that I had to bunk with Dimitri.

I know, most people would think that they would have to be crazy to not enjoy sharing a room with Belikov, but once I healed Mason, I don't lust for Dimitri anymore.

As soon as we got to the hotel, I bolted towards the bathroom hoping to take a shower but boy was I wrong. "Roza…" When he said my name like that I heard so many different emotions radiating off of him.

I could hear pain and struggle in his voice even though his face was a pure cold mask. But unlike any others, I could see deep down into his soul. He loved me, and I know what he was going to say, as if I can read his mind. "Don't even say it Guardian Belikov."

I think that me calling him Guardian Belikov shocked him a little because he let his guard down and his face showed a wide range of emotions from sad, to mad, to confusion, and back to sad.

I just couldn't bear having this conversation so I made up my mind and ran with full speed toward the washroom which is on the other side of the hotel room and that's saying something because the room is huge!

I almost made it if it wasn't for my arm. He grabbed my arm, just right before I closed the door. Almost made it, oh well. "Rose, my Roza… You know we would talk sooner or later." He stated it like a well known fact.

"Well I picked later, see ya!" and with that I pulled my arm out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

**That's all for now, please review! I'm sorry that it's this short but I promised my friend to do something for her, and I still have a pile of homework to finish. I'll update soon. ~Michelle. **


	3. Giving her space

**I know, my last ending wasn't the best ever. But I was in the rush to finish. Please please review! I know that tons of you have read it but I only have 6 reviews! Yeah that's a lot people! Please review. If I don't get more than twice what I already have, then I might just stop writing this story for a while. **

DPOV:

I just can't grasp the fact that Rose doesn't love me anymore. I mean, how could I possibly live with her not liking me at all? I just couldn't live without her.

No Dimitri, you can't think like that. Be strong! You're a man now act like it! I knew that I should just give up, but I couldn't. Not when she's here.

I should give her some space, but then she'll just run off to Ashford. Ugh! I seriously can't stop mentally arguing with myself.

What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this over someone that's seven years younger than me! I mean seriously!!!

*Sigh* I just couldn't help it. I must talk to her even if it's the last thing I do. But, we should be back at the academy; I think she needs some space to work it all out.

*Time lapse. Back at the academy two days later*

RPOV: **(I know, I should have done this chpt in DPOV, but I'm stuck, so I'm doing RPOV)**

We were finally back at the academy! It feels so good to be back here, I never realized how much I missed it. I was heading towards my room when he came towards me.

"Roza, please wait. Could we talk?" I wanted to leave, but he's just like a puppy with a bone and keeps coming back to me unless I get this over with. **(Is that the saying or sth, because I'm not sure)**

I hesitated. Thought about it and decided to talk to him once and for all.

"Roza…." I knew what he wanted to say when I peered into his eyes. But I didn't answer, I couldn't. The tears where threatening to spill out of my eyes.

His next words were…

**So, you likey? I'm sorry that It's so short. I didn't feel like writing more. If you have any ideas PM me. Review please!!!!!! Don't forget to check out my profile and vote on my new polls! It's very important! ~Michelle.**


	4. He Risked His Life For Me

**Here's the new chpt! I'm sorry that it took so long! I'm trying my best… Hope you enjoy it! Check out my profile page for my stories, and don't forget my poll! Please! Review! **

"I'm sorry Roza. I know, it seems like I'm trying to push you to go out with me and ditch Ashford-" I was just about to finish when she cut me off. That was so like Rose.

"Mason!" Wow, did she look pissed off.

"Okay, fine. As I was saying, I may have seem like I was trying to get you to like me and choose me over Ash- *Cough cough* I mean Mason, but that's not true. "Oh god, I was just babbling… But I just can't help myself. **(XP)**

"It may seem like it, but I truly want what's best for you, and if you want Mason, then I'm fine with it. Remember that Roza, we could always be friends."

I tried as hard as I could to sound like I wasn't going to break down and cry. But at the mention of being "just friends" with Rose was too much. She was my Roza. Ashford couldn't take her away from me.

Or so I thought…

"Comrade, Dimitri. I know what you mean. It's just that. It's so hard to choose between you two. I mean, I love you both dearly. You two are the closets people to me, well besides Lissa of course. But Dimitri, back at the house, he risked his life just to try to save me!"

She called me Dimitri! She hardly did that. She normally calls me one of her many annoying nicknames! This was so depressing. She loves him! I can't believe it!

"Risk his life huh? You have NO idea what she's talking about! So what you're saying is that you're going to pick him over me because he risked his life trying to save you!?! So now what you're dumping me because I wasn't there to save you or risk my life for you! Is that it?"

My mask of self control was gone, but hell with it. The girl that I loved most was thinking about dumping me! Can you believe it, because I certainly can't!

"That's not what I meant Dimitri and you know darn well what I meant." This time, she was screaming along with me. I was surprised that no one called to report us yet. Not that I care.

"No I don't! Why don't you enlighten me then? Huh? Why don't you?" God was I pissed off, but what surprised me the most was that Rose was speechless!

"You don't understand me at all. I thought you were different, but let's face it. You aren't. I judged you incorrectly Dimitri, and because of that mistake… I now have to suffer…"

This time, she didn't yell. Her voice was quivering.

"Roza, oh Roza, please don't talk like that!"

"Don't call me Roza Dimitri!"

*Glup* She has never said that to me before? Was she really going to leave me?

"Rose… Please don't do this!"

"Save it Dimitri, and just leave me alone!" I could see how much I've hurt her. It was plainly written all across her face.

She was about to cry. Her eyes were filled with tears… And so were mine.

"Okay then…" With that I left her alone, so that she could cry and think about everything... As I turned away from her, a piece of my heart died.

Half of me wanted to hold her, and comfort her. Where the other half of me wanted to let her be, and give her piece.

But I just couldn't. I- We both needed time to think…

I left the room closed the door, just as a single betraying tear slipped.

**So what do you think? Please review. I mean come on people! 9 Reviews?!? Anyways, don't forget my poll for you to decide which story I should work on the most! If you don't vote, I won't know! Thanks for reading, update soon! ~Michelle.**


	5. Car Ride Tension

**Another chapter! How about this, let's get up to 20 reviews on this story… Then I'll update more. My friends wanted to see if that would work *rolls eyes* Whatever though. You review more; I write more and post faster! That's the deal! =) Hope you like this chappy!**

RPOV. **(Just to clarify, that last chpt was in DPOV. ~Chpt. 4)**

This day couldn't get any worse. Dimitri was so upset, and thinking that I caused his grief made me even more upset! I had no idea what I wanted anymore. Mason, or Dimitri? Either person would be good. But I just can't decide!

It's like I'm this greedy little child in a candy store wanting 2 types of candy but can only take one. So I throw a tantrum until I could get both. But that's not going to work in this situation! I have to decide.

**Time lapse, a couple of hours later aka bed time.**

I had just spent hours thinking of who I should choose, and did you know what I came up with… Absolute nothing! This was way too hard! Impossible, actually but it must be done somehow.

I'll see what I would do in the morning. But for now, I need to rest and be ready for the long trip back to the academy.

**Time lapse, back at the academy. Sorry, writers block! **

Well, everything went well except for that tense ride in the car where I was squished between Mason and Dimitri. Now that was awkward!

Oh well, it's all over now. I'm going to take a shower then go to my private trainings with Dimitri. I used to love them, now I'm dreading them. Man this girl changes her mind quickly.

**Sorry that it's this short! Review please! Check out my poll, and new story "Betrayal & New Love!" Remember, 20 reviews! Yours truly, Michelle 3**


	6. Alex Sanders

**Hey it's me again. Annoying aren't I? A BIG thank you to the people that review my story! Here comes chapter 6. I hope that you like it. It's supposed to be longer than my other ones. XD **

RPOV.

It was early the next morning when I woke up. It wasn't exactly time for training yet but I decided to go and warm up. Hopefully Dimitri wouldn't be there yet because of this weird "love triangle".

When I got to the gym, the doors weren't completely closed. Someone was inside, training. Slowly I opened the doors to the gym.

Inside there was a boy, Dhampir by the looks of it that was around 19 to 21. Even though I was really quiet in coming in through the doors, his sharp hearing gave me away.

"Hello." His accent was heavily laced with Russian. **(Or however you say it. You get the point right?)**

"Hi." My heart was pounding, and it rarely did that with boys around for I was Rosemarie Hathaway, the badass soon to be guardian. What was wrong with me?

"My name is Alex Sanders. **(I know, not Russian but I don't know Russian so too bad!)** What's yours?"

"I'm Rose Hathaway." Here goes my heart again! Pitter patter, pitter patter. I wonder if he could hear it.

"Oh, your Janie's daughter."

Why does everyone know that I'm Janie's "little girl"? It's so annoying sometimes, one day i swear that I will outshine her as a guardian. Then people might stop comparing me to her and telling me what a saint she is.

"Yup, that's me!" My voice sounded more weary than it usually is but who cares?

"You don't like her very much do you?"

I was surprised. "How did you know?" Did this Alex know how to read minds?

"Just guessing by your facial expression, your tone, and well you body language."

"Oh. Your right. So what are you doing in the gym? Most students should be getting ready to wake up and go to breakfast. "

"Well I'm not one of your regular students, I'm a new guardian here actually. I'm going to be filling in for Dimitri's early private training sessions with you."

My jaw dropped. I started at him like an idiot for what seemed like 15 minutes. How old was he actually? I mean he could pass for 21 but no older.

"I'm 21 if you want to know."

It seemed as if he knew what was going on in my head…

"Oh okay... Anyways, are we here to train or what?"

"To train! Let's go Rosie."

I had to roll my eyes at that nickname. Oh well, whatever floats his boat I guess.

The training whipped by very quickly and Alex walked me to class. No one was still around, and he slowly leaned down to place a gentle and sweet kiss on my lips.

I was shocked, stunned to be exact. Alex stood up straight said good bye and walked away but I swear that I heard him say, "Wow. That was amazing, and completely embarrassing." But it could have just been a pigment of my imagination.

Either way my "love triangle" has just turned into if possible a "love square" and to make matters worse I saw Dimitri starring at me with sorrowful eyes…

**You like this chapter? Cliffy? I'll update once I get to 30 reviews! Thanks for reading! Also, does anybody know the names of Dimitri's family members? ~Michelle.**


	7. Buria

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've just been really busy, and it's getting close to graduation, and we have sports day, and track coming up as well and the grade 7's are planning it. So it really takes up a lot of my time. I'll really try to update as soon as I can!**

Oh great! This is just perfect…. Why must life be so unfair! I'm not a player, even though tons of people think I am. I don't want to pick between 2 guys, let alone 4!

One of them I have fallen in love with the first.

Another one risked his life for me.

One of them really likes me apparently, but is Moroi.

And another guy is just a new guardian that I know over 1 training session!

What should I do? Oh woe is me. Sigh.

Well, let's first solve the task at hand, Dimitri seeing Alex kiss me. I need to find him and talk to him.

This is going to be interesting. I just hope things don't get out of control.

"Bring." Well, guess I'll have to solve this later….

I better head off to class now, wouldn't want to give Stan sometime to chew off my head about... Or would I? **(lol ;)**

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and I was starting to dread my training time with Dimitri but I guess a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do even if she knows that she's really going to regret it later.

I started jogging to the gym while silently thinking about what to do.

But surprise surprise, Dimitri's not even here yet.

**Time Laspe: 30 minutes later:**

Where in the world is Dimitri? He's 30 minutes late, that's unbelievable. He's always so early and well, on time.

That's when I started hearing the screams. Strigois were on campus, and I ran into the storage to grab a stake and help out in the battle.

As soon as I ran out the gym I ran into a full-fledged battle between the Dhampirs and the Strigois.

There was so much blood, so much bodies… Dead.

My body was struck with fear and I kept backing up until I ran into a body. Dimitri's body to be more exact, and together we fought.

I made lots of kills that day. Which I will never forget….

When everyone thought that the whole battle was over, a blonde Strigoi jumped out and head locked Dimitri.

It was from that moment on when we locked eyes. Fear, noticeable in both our eyes, that I found out that I will truly never love anyone else but him.

However, the Strigoi had him, knife pressed to his throat. The anger or blackness in me crept up and my head filled with rage.

I charged at blondie, and successfully staked him. I fell to the ground, clutching my stake finally aware of my surroundings and what had just happened.

Suddenly, my mind was filled with images of Dimitri.

"Dimitri!"

"I'm here Roza, I'm here don't worry."

I was getting weak, and as soon as I heard his voice, my mind faded away as the blackness engulfed me.

**So that's all. Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you liked it? Did you like my choice of Rose choosing Dimitri? Feedback please! I'll update once again when I get up to 45 reviews. ~Michelle**


	8. Memory Loss

**Well first of all, that you for all the reviews, their all greatly appreciated. =) Second of all, I'm so sorry that I just keep disappearing off the face of the earth. But I'm going to write lots more this summer to make up for it all. Thank you for your patience, and keep reading and reviewing! =D**

My eyes opened, or at least tried to open… I was blinded by bright lights, where was I? Wait… What happened? It was about a few seconds later, until I realized that l was in the infirmary.

"Hello Rosemarie."

"Ummm… Hi, do I know you?"

"Rose, I'm your mother."

"No you're not, my mother died."

"Rose what is wrong with you? I knew that you had a little fall, and as well as a little bump to the head… But you can't have forgotten you own mother!"

"I'm sorry?'

"Guardian Hathaway, could I please see her?" This came from a little blonde girl, which I learned later is nickname Lissa. The last of the royal Dragomir line.

"Hey Rose, it's me Lissa. Do you remember me?"

"Uh, no I'm sorry. I don't really know you."

The blonde, no wait… Lissa, started crying, and soon someone started comforting her.

"How about me Rose, do you remember me? I'm your worst nightmare."

"And should I remember you, my "worst nightmare"?"

"Rose! It's me Christen!"

"Sorry Christan."

This was all getting too tiring, and soon I blacked out.

**That's all for now! But be sure to review, and tell me what you think of BP! =) I'LL UPDATE SOON, I PROMISE! & sorry 4 not replying to your reviews, I've been really busy but I'll be sure to try to update to all my new ones. Byee! =D**


	9. True Love Conquers All

RPOV

As I fell into unconsciousness with black swirls all around me, I let the blackness envelop both my mind and body. There was something familiar about this, something that I should remember, yet I just couldn't put my finger on it. Finally at long last the black swirls faded and a white light appeared up ahead. Curiosity got the best of me, and I slowly approached the tunnel of light, which gave way to a sunny meadow on the outskirts of the St. Vlads.

"Little Dhamphir, how are you feeling?"

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Adrian, don't you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't seem to remember anything after the attack, as they're calling it."

"Oh, well that's alright… Let's just make the best of this, have a fresh start. Instead of being my Little Dhampir, you'll be my Little Amnesiac."

The dream blurred, and slowly I was brought back into reality staring into the deep brown eyes of a very familiar looking person. His eyes were like a window to his soul, his scent so addicting, his body so fit. He looked every bit like a God, and the sad thing was, I have no idea who he was.

"Roza, are you alright Roza? It's me Dimitri, do you remember me?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't." I could see tears glistening in his eyes. I think I meant a lot to him, too bad I can't remember a thing.

"Please, try and remember Roza. Just try, for me, please."

I closed my eyes, hazy images fluttered through my mind, catching glimpses of them, I knew a little more about myself. "Comrade, I think I remember a bit."

"Yes, Roza, that's good. Please keep trying for me."

I shut my eyes once again, videos and images of my life, flickering, dimly restoring my memory until I finally remembered everything.

"Dimitri, it's you. It really is you. Are you alright? Harmed from the attack? I love you Dmitri, I really do. Please forgive me, please."

"Of course I forgive you Roza, I love you, always have always will."

"But what can we do now Comrade?"

"True love conquers all, and we'll find a way around all our problems sooner or later. You're my salvation, I love you, and nothing will stand in our way if we just believe."

"Well I believe in you-in us. I hope for the best, I really do…"

**Well I'm sorry to say this, but the series has come to an end. I'm sorry if the ending left you unsatisfied, or if this whole chapter seemed a little too rushed. Honestly, I haven't updated this story in over a year, and I've lost track of where I wanted this story to go. I believe that I've not only matured in the way that I think, but in the way that I write too. I hope that you guys will read some of my new Vampire Academy fanfictions when they come out, but even if you don't, I'd just like to thank you all for you support, reviews, and advice! ~Michelle.**


End file.
